


cupid's got pearly whites

by fiddlesticks



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ET - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, cupid dustin, dustin is adorable, mum steve, steve is a sweety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: I know there are a lot of these around but I love the idea of Steve falling for his new little bro’s big sister.Set a couple of months after the snow ball. Steve comes over for film night, having taken Dustin’s advice on which film to bring.Steve Harrington x sister! ReaderFluffIt’s my first time writing for stranger things, so hopefully they aren’t too ooc





	cupid's got pearly whites

Steve’s trainers crunched in the gravel path that led up to the Henderson’s house, ‘I don’t care, I don’t care’, he mumbled to himself fiddling with the VHS in his hands, almost making himself believe it, until he reached the familiar front door, hesitating for a moment before wrapping on the solid wood.

“oh god I care’ he groaned in his head as you pulled open the door, a warm smile at your perfect lips as you recognised who was joining you and your brother for film night while your mum was working late; the soft light of the setting sun, giving you a heavenly glow as the lucky shadows caressed your face.

“hi, y/n’ he managed to greet far more confidently than he felt. “what you got Harrington?’ Dustin’s familiar voice pulling him from his overly sappy, hazy thoughts, as the wild haired boy stood expectantly next to his sister, who had pushed the door open to allow Steve inside. “I brought some extra-terrestrial goodness’ he stated as if it were the best thing this side of cosmos, handing the tape to the boy, who smiled toothily as he rushed to set the TV up. “You know I’m going to end up in tears’, y/n warned a smile playing at her lips, gesturing to the TV, as Dustin found the perfect spot to start the film. A smile of pure affection pulled at the corner of Steve’s mouth, maybe it was ok to care, where had not caring ever got him? A few notches on his bed post and a broken heart that the girl stood in front of him had slowly began to glue back together.

“I’ll probably be a blubbering mess as well, so we can cry on each other’s shoulders,’ Steve teased lightly, as you went to collect the large bowl of popcorn, sending him a doubtful look over your shoulder.

“Are you two done? I’m going to start it’ Dustin complained, despite the happiness that he felt for two of his favourite people, coming together after a painfully slow process. “alright keep your hair on’ y/n joked as she ruffled her brothers wild mop of curls.

As the film continued the popcorn bowl began to empty and Steve began to stealthily shuffle towards your side, arm resting on the back of the sofa, until finally his large hand relaxed on your arm, his thumb rubbing comforting circles on your skin, as the tears fell from your bright eyes, while the alien and his new human friend lay in quarantine on the screen. As y/n gave a soft sniffle, she snuggling into Steve’s side, making his heart thump a mile a minute in his chest. Dustin turned from his spot in the overstuffed armchair, giving Steve a cheeky grin, after all he was the one to suggest ET.

 

Have a great day and be safe

P.s. sorry I’m a bit rusty

 

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/>i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day. Requests are always open.

Master list <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
